ET
by Sirens in the water
Summary: Wallace is an abducted prince, an alien to the people of Shada. So if the king hates him why does his daughter want to help him? Rated T for torture, language, and violence chapter two is really long and it completes the story should be three chaps enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I am bacccckkkk! Miss me? So here is a story inspired by the song E.T. By Kate Perry. Not a songfic. Please R&R**

"Shock him again. Maybe this time he will tell." An evil voice reached out from the black. IT was followed by an arch of electricity, a yell of pain, and a spotlight illuminating a flat table. Strapped to the table was the prince of Speederes, Wallace West the 1st. The shock prod fingers lifted momentarily for him to give his answer. His tell-tale emerald eyes flashed with anger and resistance. A blonde man stepped into the light. His face was covered by a hockered mask, all but his eyes. They burned as smoke gray embers of hate.

"Let us try this again, how do I kill a speedster?" Spittle flew from his mouth, flying onto the captives prince's face. Wallace adopted a irritated look, and said,

"Hmm, how about no?" The blonde man smiled.

"Fine, more fun for me. Again." The shock prod fingers contacted the abducted prince's chest again, sending electrical currents through his body. Pain seemed to flow through his brain. His body convulsed, trying to protect itself.

"Father!" The shock prod retracted. Wallace's head dropped down. He panted, little arches of electricity raced through his body. He managed to lift his head, and he saw her. It was the princess of Shada. Her long golden blonde hair reached her waist, and her identical gray eyes were colder than ice. She was adorned in a lime green dress that fell to her feet and exposed her back and shoulders. She spoke,

"Father, Jade wants you." The king growled, and hit Wallace in the face, hard. Wallace's head dropped down. Blood trickled forth from his mouth. Artemis resisted the urge to flinch at the sound of the hand hitting the face.

"Be right there. In the mean time, why don't you play with this prisoner? Men, leave, and let the princess play with her new... toy." The sadistic grin of the blonde man was hard to miss. The speedster could care less. The doors opened and closed; all the men left. A figure moved in his peripheral vision. The sound of a button being pressed. He was released from the table, and fell to the ground. Before he hit, though, he was caught. Two strong but delicate arms were wrapped around his torso, keeping him from hitting the ground. He was helped to his feet, soft hands were placed on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Her soft voice washed on his ears. He managed to look up. Up close her features were different than her father's. Her's were more gentle and kind. He managed to choke out,

"What is your name?" She smiled gently.

"I'm Artemis."

**Should I continue? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! So I got so many wonderful reviews, thanx! Here is the next chapter. I will try to update every day. Most likely this will only be a two to three chapter story Plez R&R **

" I'm Artemis." Her smile trickled down to a frown. She reached up and touched his forehead. Her fingers came away stained with blood. His blood.

"You're hurt. How?" Wallace managed to look up, but he immediately collapsed. Artemis gasped, worry etched all over her face. She placed her fingers over his heart, and they started to glow. Wallace felt his chest loosen and the pain recede. Energy flowed though him, healing him. He could _feel_ all his wounds heal. Artemis looked up at him. Shock was the only expression on his face.

"I thought only the people of Virgo could do that," he asked, awestruck.

"My mother was from Virgo. I am the only one in my family that can do this, even my mother couldn't. What did my dad do to you?" She had a matter-of-fact tone that annoyed the prince slightly.

"Why should I tell you? You are probably just like him, you should know."

"I am nothing like him! I promise you that!" She turned dangerous, and he realized he has treat this carefully.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Fine, he stole me from my planet. It was a dark, clear night, then, all of the sudden, Shada war ships appeared out of no where. We rushed to defend ourselves. Many of your ships went down. It was chaos , people running, screaming, dying. My sister was hit by a piece of a falling ship. She died on the spot. My family lead our troops.

"We thought we would win, you know with the whole speed thing. We were wrong, though. Eventually we had to surrender. Your dad took me and he told my parents that if they didn't give him our speed core he would kill me. That was a month ago. He has tried killing me. He has even asked me how to kill a speedster.

"You see, we aren't normal. We can't die like you could. There is only one was to kill a speedster. It is nothing our father can do, though. By the way, I am Wallace, but you can call me Wally." Wally made a face at his real name. Artemis giggled. She smiled at him. She helped him to his feet, then she collapsed.

"Artemis!" She shuddered and trembled. She then curled into a ball. Wally knelt down beside her, and he tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. She went limp. Wally pick her up and placed her on a table. Her eyes were closed, and her face was pale. Then she gasped. Her eyes flew open, and she sat bolt upright. She eyes glowed green briefly. She took shaky breaths.

"What just happened?" Wally's voice was laced with anger. His eyes showed a different story. His emerald eyes were brimming with pure, raw, untouched concern. Something in Artemis woke up. It blossomed into something beautiful and full of life. She smiled at him and said,

"I had a vision. It was of a king and his queen. They seemed happy, very happy. The sun was shining; the sky was the clearest blue. Their people were rejoicing. They were our age, I think. I wish I could see it again." She sighed. She didn't know what planet it was, but she knew it wasn't hers. Shada was dark and cold. Black on black. Shada was ugly.

" Are you okay?" Wally a sense of longing at the sight of her happy, gray eyes. Something in his heart lit up at her smile. It was something he had never felt before, new and perfect. She nodded.

"It happens when I am influenced by a god or goddess. It has happened to princesses before me. But my gift hasn't happened in over three thousand years. It is very rare," she explained.

She visited him everyday for a month. She taught him all about her culture, and her gift.

One day they started to talk about her gift.

"So Artemis owes you one wish?" Wally asked, nonplussed. Artemis nodded.

"But I must give something in return." She wandered into thought. She loved spending time with the speedster, but she knew their time together was nearing it's end. She had overheard her father saying that he was going to kill the prince very soon. She asked,

"Wally, how does a speedster die?" Wally sat down next to her on a table, hesitant. He decided to trust her.

"A speedster has to tap into the Speed Force. That only happens when someone they love is in danger." Artemis was relived; there was no one he loved on her planet. He was safe. Yeah, right. There was noise of a scuffle outside, and both royal children froze. Artemis hopped off the table and grabbed Wally's hand. She lead him to the wall, and she pressed on a brick. The whole wall slid back to reveal a passage.

She pushed him forward. Closing it behind her, they ran. The black corridor was slimy and cold under their bare feet. The passage narrowed and twisted sharply to the right. Wally grabbed Artemis' hand when a bang came from farther down the passage. He could feel her tremble with fright. She slipped and hit the ground. Wally turned and helped her up. They kept running.

Their panting breath was unheard over the echoing of foot falls. They could hear the thunderous

foot steps getting louder.

"Screw this." Wally pulled Artemis into his arms. He pulled down his goggles, which the King of Shada left on his head. He smiled down cockily at the princess.

"Hold on." Wally ran faster and faster. Pebbles and wind whipped at Artemis' face. She turned into Wally's chest for protection. He was determined to get her out. She could hear his heart pumping with a speed she could never survive. Their eyes both saw a square of light. Wally ran faster and faster. They were almost out, and yes! They were free. They skid into the night. Wally put his damsel in distress down and removed his goggles.

"Wally! That was amazing!" Artemis threw her arms around his neck. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. The sound of an explosion made them jump apart. Artemis assumed a battle stance instantly. Wally snapped his goggle back on and got ready to run.

The dust cleared. Out stepped a large, menacing figure. It was,

"Sportsmaster!"

**So here is where I was originally going to end it, but I am in the Zone, so let's pretend that this starts the next chapter.**

"Sportsmaster!" Wally growled. Sportsmaster laughed a cruel and cold laugh. He held up a tape. Wally's eyes widened. Sportsmaster circled around the two children. Artemis flinched as he snapped the tape in half.

"I have to thank my daughter. I knew she could get you to tell her how to kill a speedster." Wally turned on her.

"You betrayed me! You are just like him!" Artemis shook her head, and her mouth opened and closed without sound. She looked hurt and pleading.

"No, I promise," she said. Wally recoiled at those words. She looked at him imploringly. Wally searched her eyes, but he found no lies.

"Promise," he replied. She smiled at him, knowing she was believed. One of the soldiers grabbed her, and he forced her to the ground, holding a gun to her head. Wally moved forward, but was stopped by soldiers.

"What to do, what to do? Kill her," Sportsmaster ordered. The man pulled the trigger. Time slowed down for Wally. He could see the man slowly pull the trigger. He ran forward and grabbed the gun, before the bullet hit Artemis. He then threw the man away from her. Time sped up. Red lightening flickered all around him. He had tapped into the Speed Force. He raced around as a red blur, taking men to their feet quicker than lightening. Only Sportsmaster was left, but it was too late.

Wally felt himself slowing down. Time returned to normal, and he could feel exhaustion preying on him. He feel to the ground, barely breathing.

"Wally!" Artemis ran over to him. She knelt down next to him, and lightly set her hands on his chest. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to heal him. She couldn't. She took his hand in hers, and held it up to her face. Shadows pressed upon the two.

"Hey, it's okay. I wanted to do this." He tried to reassure her. Tears fell faster. They wet his hand, and some fell onto his chest. He could feel them seep into his skin. Her shoulders shook.

"It's my fault," she choked," I am sorry."

"It's okay. I wouldn't want you hurt." His voice was as soft as a breeze in a storm. Artemis cried harder.

"Don't leave me, please." Her pleading words made him say,

"I promise." She sobbed, and she smiled at his word choice.

"I love you," he whispered. His hand slipped out of hers, and she shook with sobs as the last breaths left his body.**(A/N: He doesn't die. I promise)** She hung her head and looked at his still body. Tears still dripped from her face. She turned on her father. She got up and tried to punch him. She was blocked and thrown to the ground.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed. Sportsmaster seemed unconcerned.

"Your point is?"

In reply she started to chant a deadly chant.

"O Artemis mea nominis ego uti meum et tantum velle dedit me. Volo te ad commutare mea patres vitam Wally vitae. Volo ut peto."**(A/N: Translation-Oh Artemis my namesake I do use my one and only wish you gave me. I wish for you to exchange my fathers life for Wally's life. I ask this as my wish.)** She completed this chant, and it was obvious her father understood. He made to slay her when he started to glow silver. Wind whipped around the three. It lifted Wally into the air. Artemis shielded her face from the driving wind. Dirt and dust swirled around and around. Silver trebdrils flowed off of her father and onto Wally.

The king looked at Artemis and said,

"F*** you, b****."

"I could say the same," she said body dissolved as the last bit of silver light left him. The wind subsided, and Wally was gentle deposited next to Artemis. She tentatively placed her head on his chest, willing herself to hear a heartbeat. At first, nothing, but then slowly she heard it. It got louder and faster with each passing second. His eyes fluttered open. Artemis gasped and embraced him. He was startled, but soon he was hugging her back. They were a tangle of limbs and fabric. They pulled apart.

"I said I would never leave you," Wally teased. Artemis still ahd tears unning down her face, tears of joy.

"You also said you loved me," she retaliated. Wally blushed and mumbled something uncomprehendable. She looked at him gently and said,

"I love you too." They leaned in and touched lips in a perfect kiss.

**Epilouge time! See I promised you he didn't die. This happens 6 months after they killed Sportsmaster**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and the sky was a bright clear blue. Only two hours after the King of Shada died the planet became bright and beautiful again. Wally lead his queen to the balcony. Their subjects cheered as the riegn of King Wallace and Queen Artemis began.

" So any plans?" Wally asked Artemis. She smiled slyly. Blossoms were woven into her hair, and her dress was made to fit around her growing stomach. Wally poked her tummy and cooed at their soon to be child. All that could be heard was the clear laughter of a happy soon to be mother and father. All that could be felt was the loveof two extra terrestrials. All that could be seen was the perfect unity of one promise made in the heart of a dark castle where two hearts became one.


End file.
